King of Greasers
The King of Greasers is a story arc / Title. The title is the rank of the most powerful Greaser in the area, it is won by being the coolest/Powerfulest/most leadership capable Greaser around. Title is decided by tournament. Story Arc Musca Heron is traveling along one of the Arcadia Roads, when Seer Heron nudges him, warning him of something ahead. Meanwhile, Marshall Donovan, a former Greaser, has been looking for him to get access to Odo the Fat, a powerful warlord who rules an abandoned factory area. He is in command of twenty odd Arcadian Speed Tanks and finally finds Musca fighting a large gang of punks led by Harley the Punk. He is able to get there in time to assist and beats the Punk band. He reveals his mission, asking him if he can use Seer's connection as god-daughter to gain entrance to Odo's realm. They leave the area. After the two groups leave, the Android PACIFIST arrives and picks over the bodies. He discovers that Harley is still alive and saves him. Using his own contacts as well as Harley's, he gathers a small army. He tells Harley of a secret underground sewer pipe that leads right into the center of Odo's realm, in the middle of the residential area. Harley leaves with his new army and heads for Odo's realm. PACIFIST decides that he will begin to spread the rumor that the King of Greasers is dead, and that a new one must be decided. Odo the Fat gladly allows them entry into his realm. Donovan reveals his purpose for Odo, to give him a minor lordship as long as he bows to the will of the Mystro. Odo considers this, but before he can answer, his guards report that his people are being attacked by Punks. Odo, Donovan and Musca rush out and attempt to stop them, in the ensuing battle, many are killed, including two of Odo's adopted daughters. Odo, in his rage, demands that Donovan and his forces destroy Harley, who escaped. Donovan, who himself lost a few men, agrees, and goes after him. Odo asks Seer if she foresaw this. She says no, this worries Odo, who states that her mother could not see her own death coming. Musca is unworried, confidant that he can fight anyone who would attempt to kill her. PACIFIST, who is watching, is pleased with the slaughter, but is unhappy that Harley, Donovan, Musca and Odo survived without harm. He decides that he'll try a more close-in approach. Donovan returns with the bodies of several Punks, but not Harley, who escaped. Odo says he is sorry that he sent him away without thinking, and he'll gladly join Arcadia for a lordship title. Odo accidently reveals that Musca is the King of Greasers, something Donovan did not realize. Musca did not want this to be known to Arcadian Soldiers, as it was foreseen by Seer that it would be the beginning of the end for him. Donovan asks that he join him in Arcadia City and help represent the Greasers to the Lords and the Mystro. Musca reluctantly agrees and boards an airship with his wife and bike. Once there, he discovers that most of the government doesn't care as long as they don't attack Arcadia's holdings. One night, he confronts his wife about her failing Vision. She attempts to see the future, but her eyes begin to bleed. He stops her, but she reveals one prophecy: "Don't drink the wine and don't save me!" He takes this to heart as he lays her down in his bed and sleeps next to her, realizing their time together is short. He regrets his life and thinks about his mark on the world. The next month, Donovan and a larger battalion is sent back to the area to try to wipe out the Punks, as well as other enemies of the state, as well as providing power to Odo, to cement his 'Vassalship'. Upon arriving, Odo throws them a feast, with wine. Seer and the rest drink, (Donovan and his men are on patrol) but Musca does not, remembering his wife's last prophecy. He waits to see what the wine does, which is poison everyone and kill them. Odo laughs and reveals that he has abandoned the idea of being one of Arcadia's lords, perfering to kill everyone he possibly can. Musca attempts to escape, but fights with Odo, who blocks his way. Odo and he fight up and down the city, eventually reaching the top of a sky-scraper. Odo reveals that he plans to kill everyone he can before he is destroyed, with the help of agents of chaos like Harley. Musca states that it is not Odo who is talking, but someone else, possessing him. Odo laughs and says 'Yes', before bodily picking him up and throwing him off the skyscraper. Musca survives this, and begins to walk down the road, in despair, waiting for someone to kill him. He is denied his wish when he meets Dune, a lone Greaser. Dune is apathetic to his situation, but offers to take him to the next resting point, where there is a gathering of Greasers. It turns out, that they are the top leaders of Greaser groups, here to decide the tournament for the next King of Greasers. When Musca arrives alive, it causes a stir; he takes control, however, and the meeting turns to another subject, Odo. It is decided that they must gather and destroy him before he does damage both to reputation of those outside of Arcadia's protection and those who roam free over Arcadia's roads. They gather an army and go to attack, while Musca and Dune search for Donovan, knowing that his support will be key in keeping Arcadia's good graces. Donovan has been ambushed by Harley, and nearly succumbs before Dune and Musca save him, killing Harley by dropping his bike on him from a great height. Donavan, hearing of Odo's betrayal and the death of Seer, is grieved that it has come to this. He summons more forces and joins the fight. The Punks put up a resistance, but are pushed back to Odo's stronghold. Odo, who reveals himself as being taken over by PACIFIST to Davidson, Harley's second in command. He then kills Davidson and tries to escape. Donovan, Dune and Musca pursue him into the underground tunnels but are separated. Musca meets Odo and they fight. He kills Odo, but out of him comes the PACIFIST. PACIFIST then kills Musca, impaling him on its claws. Donovan and Dune arrive, and realize what has happened. Donovan traps PACIFIST, suffering wounds, but his interference allows Dune to strike the final blow, destroying PACIFIST's central processing unit. Dune and Donovan leave the scene with PACIFIST's head and Musca's body. Characters (In order of Appearance) Musca Heron: King of Greasers, got it when he was young and reckless. Now older and wise, he is content to watch his group grow, but he is not to be underestimated in a fight. Seer Heron: A Seer, god daughter of Odo. She can see a little into the future, but only key events. She helps her husband, Musca, run his group. Harley the Punk: A powerful Punk who is the leader of many of the area's punk gangs. Marshall Donovan: A former Greaser and current Arcadian Marshall, specializes in vehicle forces. PACIFIST: An Android, hates humanity and feels it should die. Was created by an unknown scientist, rumored to be under the evil column Navroth. Odo the Fat: The large and in charge ruler of a large swath of land in an abandoned portion of Arcadia. Adopts orphaned children. Very fond of feasts. Dune: An apathetic Greaser who is quite comfortable to go it alone. He hides great power and is a talented gem cartridge user. Real World Inspirations The landscape is heavily inspired by the works of Tsutomu Nihei, the mangaka behind BLAME! and it's universe. His more well known works may be found here: http://www.onemanga.com/directory/tsutomu-nihei/ Harley the Punk is a play on Harley Davidson, a famous maker of Motorcycles. Odo the Fat was a Viking warrior Category:Epithet Category:Story Arc Category:King of Greasers Category:Greaser